


the inner circle

by timuzu



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, i always do this thing where i start something and never finish it, this one is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timuzu/pseuds/timuzu
Summary: Djura drinks, Djura talks.





	

The Gang meets in Arianna’s bar every friday for drinks. It has been this way since the formation of The League 20 years ago, and it seemed that none from the inner circle has changed much since. 

 

Despite their familiarity, Gascoigne still wonders why he bothered with the other 3 single men when he’s got a wife and two kids at home to take care of. The beasts outside needed slaying, the streets needed clean up, and yet, yet here they sit, as always, at the table near the end of the room, sipping stale whiskey spiked with blood. 

 

“You know fellas” Djura was saying, he was always saying something. It was renowned that the Power Kegs lacked any sensibility in the brains, but Djura has got to be at the top of the ladder for his endless ramble of “big ideals and the morality of things”. “Why have we never questioned the course of our actions? I mean why are we, as hunters, subjugated to a lifetime of killing. I mean none of the townsfolk appreciate us anyway!” 

 

“That’s not true, Djura.” Valtr was always opposing Djura, even though Gascoigne thought it was futile to ever put any ideas other than his own into Djura’s mind. The man’s mad, old and mad and lonely. Djura has hunted in the Scourge longer than any of them, and it seems that the rush of bloodtaint is finally beginning to wear off. 

 

Valtr had Gascoigne’s respect, though, even if he was a little nuts himself. “It’s up to us to clean the vermins off the street. The beasts cannot win this. And if the townspeople think of us as harbringer of death? So be it.” Valtr downed his drink and tapped his cane on the ground for Arianna to bring more. 

 

“I cannot believe you, Valtr. For twenty years we’ve been hunting, and there is no end to this Scourge.” Djura was getting worked up now, it’s a sign that the night will soon come to a close. Gascoigne looked at Henryk sitting on his left, the younger Hunter was already asleep. 

 

“Why does it matter. I thought you would be hooked on the thrill of the Hunt.” Valtr peered at Gascoigne at this moment, “Just like Father here, ever so responsible.”

 

“It’s my job.” Gascoigne replied. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM!!! i want to write more of the hunter inner circle (even though it breaches all of the canon lore). Of course, Eileen joins them occasionally, but she rather not.


End file.
